


Tiny But Able

by serinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fanart, I Tried, I can't do human anatomy, I really did, Kinda, TinyFairy!Tsuna, at least it was a success
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serinu/pseuds/serinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seito's "You Are My Sunshine", a.k.a. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Tiny Weather Fairies AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny But Able

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are My Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540689) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 



> I tried once after I finished reading it, but it didn't really work out. After a few hours I couldn't resist, and some fast research ensued. And then I did some stuff right and this came out...
> 
> I might draw others. Maybe. I don't know.

[ ](http://imgur.com/k1Wy06U)  



End file.
